A Harmful Fish
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: That's what everyone thought. Can one dare hurt a solider? Its rated T just in case. This does contain Pripper
1. The dare

"dare ya to eat fish." Rico said while pointing to a fish on Kowalski's desk. "I don't know... Kowalski has told me countless times to stay out of his lab." Private said. Rico clucked like a chicken. "Fine, I'll do it." Private mumbled. He went up to the desk and ate the fish. It felt weird while going his throat. Private felt like screaming but kept his beak shut. He hurried out of the lab. Oops.. He ran into Kowalski. "What's the rush, Private?" Kowaski asked while helping Private up. Private winced as his scream begged to get out of his throat. His eyes slammed shut. He didn't do anything - but scream. When he stopped, Kowalski was shaking him wildly. "Why did you eat it Private?!" The older penguin screamed. "Rico told me too.." Private whimpered. Kowalski sighed then went up to Rico. "Rico..." He said. "Yeah?" Rico asked. "WHY DID YOU TELL PRIVATE TO EAT IT!? NOW BECAUSE OF YOU HE'S GOING TO DIE!" Kowalski screamed at him then stormed in his lab. Rico was frozen for a while but shrugged it off. Private slowly climbed in his bunk.

* * *

Private jolted up. He went up to Kowalski's door, it was cracked open a little bit. Private trembled as he pushed the door open. Skipper was staring at Kowalski, who had his head on his desk. The scientist lifted his head and turned around, "Huh? Private, why are you up?" Private sped away without answering. Skipper shook his head. Then he raced after Private. Private had crashed into the wall and was now holding his wounded head and breathing heavily. "Private-" Skipper started to say but Private's crying cut him off. "Am I going to die Skippah?" The child asked. Even though Skipper was three feet from Private, he could still see tears sliding down Private's face. "Honestly, I don't think you will." Skipper replied. Private was bothered by Skipper's words but allowed his leader to help clean his wound.

**Kowalski: HI REVIEWERS! **

**Snowball: Kowalski.. wheres Sweet Pripper?**

**Kowalski: over there. *points at Sweet Pripper who was being held back by Skipper***

**Me: I'm so going to kill you!**

**Rico is cowering away from Sweet Pripper.**

**Me: LET ME GO!**

**Skipper: NO!**

**ME: YES!**

**Skipper: NO!**

**Me: YES! SO HA!**

**Skipper: NO IS NO!**


	2. The problems

Private walked over to his leader who was having a staring contest with the coffee maker. "S-Skippah?" The little penguin asked. Skipper didn't answer. "Skippah!" Private shouted while breaking into tears. Skipper looked over with a shocked expression on his face. Private was just crying in front of him. "Private, why are you crying?" Skipper asked gently. "I-I don't know Skippah!" Private sobbed. Skipper sighed, "This better not be about the death thing again." "No..." Private said, then he fell to the floor, twisting in pain. Skipper stood there. No words came out of his beak. Good thing Kowalski opened the lab door. Kowalski rushed forward and picked up Private gently. Then he slowly walked into his lab. Skipper kept standing there. He never seen Private cry like that. He never seen Kowalski be so gentle. Skipper turned back to the coffee maker.

* * *

Private sat up weakly. He looked around the lab as if trying to recall where he is. "You need to fix this now." Skipper said while frowning. "I'm trying too!" Kowalski shouted. "Well, try harder!" Skipper snapped. Kowalski let out a growl and walked over to his desk. Private whimpered and covered his face.

* * *

"ITS BEEN A DAY AND I CAN'T FIND A CURE!" Kowalski screamed. Private was still laying on the iron table. He looked up and tears rolled down his cheek. "Is something wrong K'walski?" The little penguin asked. Kowalski sighed, "No Private. Everything is fine." Private started crying all over again. Kowalski walked next to Private and stroked the little penguin's back gently. "Why are you crying?" Kowalski asked in a hushed voice. "I told you... I Don't know!" Private sobbed wildly. Private clung to Kowalski tightly. Kowalski's eyes widened. "Its ok Private.." He said gently. The door slammed open. "Is this a bad time?" Kiki asked with a surprised look on his face. Kowalski put Private down. "No." The older penguin replied.

**Me: I wonder whats up?**

**Skipper: You don't know? *looks annoyed***

**Me: not yet I don't!**

**Kowalski: Just tell them to review!**

**Me: DARN YOU KOWALSKI!**


	3. Unexpected twist

"Well, anyway I found a cure!" Kiki said.

Kowalski's face brightened, "What is it?"

Kiki whispered something to Kowalski. The older penguin frowns as Kiki talks. *** Skipper winced as he watched Kiki and Kowalski stab needles in Private. The little penguin just screamed in return. After a while Kowalski and Kiki walked over to the desk. "What if he's already dead?" Kowalski whispered.

"Don't say that!" Kiki shouted.

Skipper couldn't take it anymore. He ran over and hugged Private tightly. "Oof! Skippah?" Private groaned.

Skipper kept on hugging Private. The little penguin groaned painfully.

Kiki pushed Skipper away, "Don't touch him!"

Skipper looked over. Private was breathing heavily. Skipper ran out. *** "He survived it." Kiki said softly.

"He will be better in no time." Kowalski said with a small smile.

*** Private stood in front of the T.V. a strange feeling gnawing at his feathers. Suddenly something wrapped around Private's waist. He turned his head to see Skipper. That's when he noticed, he and his leader were alone. The next thing Private knew, he was pulled in Skippers flippers.

Private looked at Skipper with a confused glance. Skipper never cared about him this much. "Skippah..?" Private asked.

Skipper spoke in a shaking voice, "I thought I was going to lose you.."

Private couldn't help but smile. He fell asleep, right there. Skipper cradled Private in his flippers. *** Private slowly opened his eyes. Skipper was leaned against the wall, while holding Private against him with one flipper.

Skipper sleepily pulled Private closer. Private looked up to hear the hatch opening. He tried to slip from Skipper's flippers. "Whats the rush, Private?" Skipper asked sleepily.

"The hatch."

"What about it?"

"K'walski might think its strange." Private said nervously.

"So? Who cares what Kowalski thinks?" Skipper asked.

Private's eyes widened as Skipper pressed his beak against his beak. Kowalski looks into the HQ with a shocked expression on his face. He quickly closes the hatch.

Private slips away from his leader with huge eyes. He was shocked that Skipper would ever like him. "Private, I love you." Skipper mumbled as he touched Private's forehead.

So he did like him? But why did it feel so wrong to love his own leader. Private raced away into his bunk. He shoved his head in his pillow, sobbing. Skipper walked next to the little penguin's bunk and stroked his back, "Private, why are you crying?"

"What if its wrong to love?" Private sobbed.

"Private it's not wrong to love." Skipper said with a sigh.

Private sat up while tears rolled down his cheeks. Skipper draped a flipper over Private's shoulder, causing the little penguin to lean into his leader. Private sobbed into Skipper's feathers. The older penguin stroked Private's back. Private drew back while sniffling. Then he cuddled into his pillow while shivering. Skipper threw a blanket over Private

**Why did I put a Pripper at the end?**

**Skipper: You always know!**

**Yeah.. but its a little weird..**

**Kowalski: ya think?**

**OH SHUTA!**


	4. IMPORTANT NEWS!

**I got some news! There's a test for this! One of the questions is tricky! If you take this test, tell me and I'll tell you what the tricky question was. **

**Sweet Pripper out!**


End file.
